Reaching You
by Aya Kohaku
Summary: "Hyuuga-san, mengapa kau tidak jadi menikah?" Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan singkatnya ini akan membawanya pada satu kisah lain yang melibatkan surat cinta, baju pengantin, jarak merentang antara Tokyo dan Kyoto, apartemen dua kamar, serta seorang perempuan berambut indigo. SasuHina, A/U, slightly OOC.
1. Prologue

Barangkali hari ini akan berjalan tenang seperti biasa, barangkali, kalau saja Sakura tidak tiba-tiba memutar percakapan dan berkata, "Kudengar, dia akan mendatangi acara reuni angkatan kita Sabtu malam ini."

Dan Naruto juga tak semestinya merespons ucapan tunangannya yang berambut merah muda itu hingga pembahasan topik ini pun berbuntut panjang.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Serius, Shikamaru sendiri yang mengabariku—yah, dia kan ketua acara reuni kali ini, kau dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia meneleponku sambil bergumam 'merepotkan, merepotkan' berulang-ulang."

"Kalau begitu, baguslah—dan tidak, sayang, terimakasih, aku tidak ingin membayangkan wajah Shikamaru saat ini—sebab, menurut kabar simpang siur, semenjak pernikahannya dibatalkan, ia hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan keberadaannya lagi."

Yang diajak berbicara hanya tersenyum masam.

"Setahun sudah berlalu, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih merasa kasihan padanya. Padahal undangan sudah disebar, dan kukira mereka selama ini merupakan pasangan ideal," lantas sepasang mata Sakura tiba-tiba menyipit, "awas saja kalau kau juga berbuat seperti itu kepadaku."

"Sakura, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa—"

Ah.

Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan lebih lanjut bagaimana kedua sejoli yang tengah makan siang bersamanya tiba-tiba melancarkan adegan mesra seperti yang sering ia lihat sekilas di opera sabun. Jujur saja, ia bahagia sewaktu Naruto mengumumkan bahwa Sakura menerima cintanya tiga tahun lalu, tepat setahun setelah mereka wisuda dari Kyoto University. Fakta bahwa Sakura sudah dapat lepas dari 'cinta diam-diamnya kepada Sasuke' tentu membuatnya lega. Terlebih, gadis asal Osaka itu akhirnya mau membuka hati untuk Naruto yang telah memendam cinta kepadanya semasa kuliah. Sasuke juga turut senang ketika Naruto mengabarkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura enam bulan mendatang. Wajar saja, baik Naruto maupun Sakura sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun, usia yang pantas untuk melakukan pernikahan. Hanya saja, belakangan mereka semakin keterlaluan—kadang, tanpa sebab, Sakura tiba-tiba saja merajuk, menanyakan kesetiaan Naruto, dan apakah, kelak, ia akan meninggalkannya. Otomatis, adegan bak sinetron kian sering hadir di kehidupan Sasuke.

Contohnya yang barusan ini.

Jengah, Sasuke pun mengizinkan dirinya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto dan Sakura, ia beranjak keluar restoran—tentunya setelah meninggalkan _bill_. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, tanda waktu istirahat makan siang masih tersisa setengah jam. Mengendarai mobilnya, ia memutuskan berkeliling mencari udara segar sebelum kembali ke kantor. Beruntung, jalanan di distrik Minato bagian utara lumayan lengang, beda jauh dengan kawasan Tokyo pusat, sehingga Sasuke tak perlu khawatir dengan macet dan kemungkinan terlambat—beban pekerjaannya sudah cukup besar, ia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan mengusik ketenangan atasannya.

"Ah," pria bermata hitam gelap itu berseru kecil saat mendapati rokok di saku _jaz_-nya hanya tinggal sebatang, "dasar Naruto, tunggu saja sampai Sakura tahu kebiasaanmu mencuri rokokku," gumamnya sembari menyulutkan pemantik dengan sebelah tangan. Nyala oranye kemerahan perlahan membakar ujung rokok favoritnya. Sasuke diam beberapa detik—sedikit mengingat pesan ibunya kemarin lusa untuk berhenti merokok dan segera mencari pasangan—sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan menghirup rokok beraroma _mintz_ itu dalam-dalam, kemudian melepaskan asapnya ke luar jendela.

Perkataan Sakura samar-samar terngingang di kepalanya.

"_Kudengar, dia akan mendatangi acara reuni angkatan kita Sabtu malam ini."_

Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

Sudah berapa lama semenjak Sasuke terakhir kali bertemu dengan 'orang itu'?

Tiga tahun?

Empat tahun?

Benar, benar, empat tahun, dia ingat betul—tepatnya saat wisuda kuliah. Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak ke Tokyo, bekerja sebagai junior arsitek di perusahaan pengembang _real estate _ternama milik Nona Tsunade. Ada kira-kira tiga tahun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar tentang 'orang itu' (mendengar namanya saja tidak), hingga suatu hari, sebuah paket warna merah muda berisi undangan pernikahan tiba di pintu apartemennya.

_Hyuuga Hinata & Kiba Inuzuka_.

_Kyoto, 31 Desember 2011._

Lantas ingatannya yang telah terkunci seakan kembali terbuka—jalanan Kyoto yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura saat musim gugur, langit yang hampir tak pernah terik, deretan kuil _Shinto_, tikungan di jalur sepeda dekat asrama mahasiswa, tempat membaca favoritnya di perpustakaan fakultas, _momiji_ yang berwarna kemerahan, bangku-bangku kuliah yang ditata rapi, jus tomat dingin di _vending machine _kantin, _mamezen soba, _rintik hujan sore hari, sketsa bangunan masa depan yang ia rancang bersama Sai, surat cinta di selipan tasnya, dan seorang gadis dengan mata perak-lavender besar serta rambut indigo tua.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hah, aku mesti membeli rokok lagi."

Dia kembali.

* * *

_**Reaching You**_

**by: Aya Kohaku**

I just own the story, the original Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Prologue: The Canceled Marriage**

Mungkin Sasuke pernah mencintainya, mungkin juga tidak.

"Hinata, giliranmu!" Sakura mengulurkan mikrofon ke tangan gadis di sampingnya, diiringi tepuk tangan dan hiruk pikuk sebagian besar manusia yang ada di ruangan delapan kali sepuluh meter ini. Hinata, seperti biasa, tersenyum malu-malu seakan enggan, namun tangannya tetap saja menggenggam mikrofon yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Beberapa suara memberikan usulan soal lagu apa yang semestinya ia bawakan. Lagi-lagi, menjadi Hinata yang biasanya, ia hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng, mengatakan dengan pelan namun tegas bahwa ia akan menyanyikan lagu lain.

Sasuke melengos.

Benar, malam reuni yang telah direncanakan itu pun tiba. Karena yang hadir tidak begitu banyak, hanya 21 dari 45 alumni arsitektur Universitas Kyoto angkatan 2005 yang ada, Shikamaru selaku ketua acara memutuskan untuk menyewa satu ruang _VVIP _di tempat karaoke keluarga ternama di kawasan Shinjuku. Rata-rata yang datang memang mereka-mereka yang bekerja dan tinggal di sekitar Tokyo. Padahal, Shikamaru sudah memilih tanggal 29 Desember 2012 yang bergandengan langsung dengan libur panjang untuk memudahkan mereka yang berdomisili jauh, tapi ternyata masih saja ada kendala yang menghalang, seperti kehabisan tiket dan semacamnya—awalnya, ia ingin mengadakan reuni pada tanggal 31, sekaligus merayakan pergantian tahun, namun banyak yang menolak dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Jadilah, jadwal acara yang telah matang-matang disusun mesti dirombak habis-habisan. Untungnya, reuni masih dapat berjalan lancar.

"Yap, Hinata, kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Tetapi ada hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan.

"_Etto..._"

Sebab ternyata, Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar datang.

"Emm..."

Ia benar-benar menampakkan dirinya.

"A-aku ingin menyanyikan lagu sedih," Sasuke dengar suara lembut itu berujar, "lagu tentang patah hati," Hinata melanjutkan dengan polos, namun tawanya masih belum hilang.

Tepuk tangan kembali diberikan untuknya, diikuti teriakan-teriakan salut dan kagum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hinataaa, _fighting_!" nah, Naruto bahkan ikut memberikan semangat kepada gadis melankolis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Someone Like You?" usul Chouji cepat. "Suaramu pasti cocok sekali menyanyikan lagu itu, Hinata."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Jangan," larangnya sambil merengut, "Temari hampir tiap hari menyanyikannya di kamar mandi. Setiap mendengar lagu itu, aku teringat suaranya."

"Hei, aku akan melaporkannya kepada kakakku," sahut Gaara tanpa menoleh, serius memerhatikan papan catur di hadapannya, "malam ini kau bersiap saja tidur di jalan, kakak ipar—yak, skak mat. Sasuke, kau berada di ujung tanduk sekarang."

Tekukan di wajah Shikamaru kian menebal.

"Baik, baik, aku diam. Jangan laporkan apa-apa padanya," dengus laki-laki berambut nanas itu yang disambut tawa riuh semua orang, bahkan Gaara yang 'mengintimidasi'-nya ikut terkekeh puas meski perhatiannya masih terpusat pada permainan caturnya dengan Sasuke—bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya, antara kasihan dan heran bahwa Shikamaru, teman semasa kuliahnya yang begitu jenius itu, bisa-bisanya takluk oleh seorang wanita.

Memang, sejak dulu, Shikamaru telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Temari—ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di apartemen Gaara saat kakak perempuannya yang cenderung bertingkah blak-blakan itu datang berkunjung. Semenjak pertemuan singkat itu, Shikamaru terus mendekati Gaara demi mendapatkan akses lebih terhadap Temari. Yang didekati justru merasa risih dan salah paham. Gaara sampai berkata di hadapan umum bahwa ia laki-laki normal dan tidak memiliki sedikit ketertarikan pun terhadap Shikamaru. Bukan main piasnya wajah Shikamaru kala itu. Terlebih, khalayak publik yang sudah terlanjur menyaksikan 'penolakan' Gaara pun ikut salah paham dan menertawakannya.

Tapi kabar mengejutkan selalu datang di akhir. Empat bulan lalu, sebuah pernikahan sederhana digelar. _Timeline _di _twitter_ sontak penuh dengan ucapan selamat kepada Shikamaru dan Temari—termasuk dari Gaara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menunjukkan dukungan akan hubungan laki-laki pemalas yang jenius itu dengan kakaknya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi menyanyikan lagu patah hati," satu suara lembut kembali melantun. "Hmm, khusus untuk Shikamaru dan Temari-san, ka-karena aku tidak sempat menghadiri, err, pernikahan kalian," sejenak, Sasuke menautkan alisnya—suara Hinata terdengar sedikit bergetar sewaktu melafalkan kata 'pernikahan', "a-aku akan membawakan Tokyo ni mo Attanda!"

Sekonyong-konyong, penolakan terdengar dari berbagai penjuru.

"_Etto, _Hinata, bukankah itu juga lagu sedih?" protes Shikamaru.

"Itu lagu kesukaan mantan pacarku, aku tidak ingin mendengarnyaaa."

"_Ano_, Hyuuga-san, aku sarankan, kau tidak perlu menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka berdua, energimu akan terbuang sia-sia."

Oke, yang terakhir jelas merupakan saran-setengah-berbisik milik Gaara.

"Tidaaaak, Hinata, nyanyikan lagu Paramore, Paramore!" Naruto ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kau tahu, Decode, nyanyikan itu lagi seperti saat kuliah dulu!"

"_Nee, _nyanyikan Take a Bow dari Rihanna saja, aku juga sedang patah hati, Hinata-chan~"

Sampai di sini, argumen pun bertambah seru.

"Ah, tidak, One direction! Kau harus membawakan lagu One Direction."

"Jangan, AKB48!"

"SNSD!"

"Gangnam Style!"

_Well, duh._

Sasuke hampir saja tidak ingat bahwa, semasa kuliah, gadis _timid _ini memang dikenal memiliki suara yang bagus.

"_Iie_, aku akan tetap membawakan Tokyo ni mo Attanda," ucapnya, tertawa renyah, "ka-kalian tahu 'kan, aku penggemar berat Masaharu Fukuyama."

Dan Sasuke juga hampir lupa bahwa gadis ini dekat dengan nyaris semua orang.

Hinata mungkin memang sering mengklaim bahwa ia tidak pintar bergaul, terutama dengan laki-laki. Awalnya, Sasuke percaya saja, melihat kegugupannya manakala berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tetapi, dari apa yang Sasuke kerap lihat, seiring berjalannya waktu, hasilnya justru berbeda jauh. Barangkali karena dasarnya Hinata itu periang dan ramah (namun malu-malu) ia menjadi gampang dekat dengan perempuan yang ada di jurusan, entah itu seangkatannya, kakak angkatan, adik angkatan, ibu kantin, sampai dosen. Di samping itu, selama kuliah, laki-laki di kelasnya juga cenderung nyaman bila berada di dekat Hinata. Nyaman, dalam artian, mereka tidak merasa terusik ataupun terganggu. Netral, kurang lebih begitu. Sasuke rasa, sikap Hinata yang tenang dan tidak agresif adalah salah satu faktor penyebabnya.

Maka, tidak salah jika ucapan suka cita kontan berdatangan ketika undangan pernikahannya dengan Kiba Inuzuka, laki-laki yang kabarnya sudah ia pacari semenjak sekolah menengah atas, tersebar.

"_Tokyo ni mo... Attanda... Konna, kirei na yuuhi ga..."_

Begitupun sebaliknya.

Sewaktu kabar batalnya pernikahan Hinata resmi beredar.

"_Damn_, Hinata, kau membuatku ingin menangis," Sakura menutup muka dengan sepasang tangannya, menyembunyikan simpatinya.

"Aku bahkan sudah menitikkan air mata, Sakura-chan, ahaha."

"Yap, suara Hinata memang cocok menyanyikan lagu _ballad _semacam ini."

"Ah, aku jadi ingat ketika Hinata menyanyi di pentas seni fakultas—pertama kalinya aku tahu bahwa ia memiliki suara yang indah."

"Sebentar, sebentar, yang mana? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Haaah, kau ini bagaimana. Semester empat akhir, fakultas kita mengadakan pentas seni antar jurusan."

"Oh, ya, ya, aku ingat sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, dia membawakan, umm..."

"_I can't make you love me,_" Sakura cepat menyahut, tak lagi berusaha menutupi sepasang matanya yang memerah dan berair, "aku ingat betul, dan dia membawakannya dengan piano. Aku ingin dengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi."

"Aku juga, aku juga ingin dengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi!"

"Uh, Naruto, kau menangis?"

"Diam, aku sedang berada dalam keadaan emosional!"

"Sakuraaa, kurasa tunanganmu mabuuuk."

Tawa riuh kembali mengalun, memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari Gaara yang tersenyum sadis karena telah memenangkan permainan catur di antara mereka berdua, perlahan melirik pada kerumunan di hadapannya. Banyak jiwa yang berada di sana, banyak kepala dengan bermacam gaya rambut dan semprotan parfum bertumpukan jenis, tetapi lagi-lagi yang mampu ia tangkap hanyalah warna indigo biru tua, samar-samar, jatuh kontras di permukaan kulit putih porselen dan sepasang mata perak keunguan.

Sialan.

Selalu seperti ini, entah bagaimanapun Sasuke berusaha mencegahnya, namun matanya selalu bergerak sendiri, mencari-cari, lantas berhenti pada figur seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga yang begitu _plain Jane_, begitu biasa, begitu lugu, begitu polos, begitu aneh, begitu kikuk, begitu kaku, begitu pucat, begitu pemalu, begitu... begitu Kyoto, dan begitu... begitu Hinata.

Dia lupa kapan tepatnya, dia lupa apa alasannya dan bagaimana bisa, tahu-tahu hal ini sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Yang pasti, jauh sebelum penampilannya—atau bisa dibilang _university debut_-nya—di pentas seni fakultas akhir semester empat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaan gadis nyentrik itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa harus Hinata Hyuuga, mengapa harus 'dia' yang Sasuke perhatikan gerak-geriknya, cara bicaranya, langkah kakinya, matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit setiap tertawa, kibasan rambutnya di bawah tiupan angin Kyoto, guguran sakura merah mudah yang jatuh di atas sepatu kanvasnya, bagaimana ia begitu senang dan tersenyum berlebihan acap kali hujan turun, dan hal aneh lain yang sebenarnya tak ingin Sasuke ketahui.

Mungkin Sasuke pernah mencintainya, mungkin juga tidak.

Ia bahkan bukan wanita yang dapat dibilang begitu cantik. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak menarik, tapi jika dibandingkan sekian banyak perempuan yang pernah ia kenal, Hinata masih berada di posisi menengah ke bawah. Postur tubuhnya agak _chubby_—tidak kurus tinggi langsing bak model papan atas—gaya berpakaiannya terkesan kuno, kulitnya terlalu pucat, dan rambutnya juga tak pernah dimodel macam-macam, paling-paling hanya diikat satu ke atas. Kadang, ia terlihat berbicara sendiri. Kadang pula, ia mengaitkan jimat sebagai gantungan kuncinya dan menyebarkan garam. Sasuke pernah mendengar gosip bahwa Hinata sebenarnya memiliki indera ke-enam. _Background _ keluarganya pun sungguh tak biasa. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, ayahnya seorang master dan pelatih kendo, kakak laki-lakinya yang merupakan seorang dokter memiliki rambut panjang dan kulit yang lebih halus ketimbang wanita, sementara adik perempuannya dikenal sebagai cenayang jenius yang sering melakukan penyucian roh halus pada beberapa upacara adat. Ia tinggal di rumah bergaya Jepang lengkap dengan _doujo_ tempat ayahnya mengajar kendo, klinik kecil tempat kakak laki-lakinya membuka praktik di malam hari, dan jimat penolak bala buatan adiknya yang digantung di dahan-dahan pohon.

Yang paling parah, sewaktu Hinata ditanyai apa tujuannya seusai lulus dari universitas, bukannya memberi jawaban sebagaimana mahasiswa arsitektur pada umumnya, ia berkata akan menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak dan membuka sanggar menari tradisional.

Aneh, dia sangat aneh.

"_Onegai da... Namida wa... kakusanaide kure_~"

"Hi-na-taaa! _Fighting_!"

"_Onegai da... Kokoro wa... nakusanaide kure_~"

Tapi Sasuke sempat mencintainya.

"Yak, se-semuanya, ikut aku menyanyi! _Tokyo ni mo... Attanda... Konna.. kirei na yoake ga~_"

Mungkin memang iya, mungkin tidak sama sekali.

"_Ureshii na Kimi ni misetai na... Kimi wa... genki kana..._"

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Sayangnya, Dewi Furtona sedang malas berada di pihak Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke," ia ingat Shikamaru memanggil namanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi di penghujung acara reuni, "apartemenmu dekat dari sini, kan?"

Firasatnya sudah tidak enak, namun tetap ia jawab saja pertanyaan mencurigakan laki-laki berambut nanas itu.

"Hn, kenapa?"

Dan instingnya sontak terjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata menginap di tempatmu? Ayolah, malam ini saja!"

Berusaha tetap tenang, Sasuke balik bertanya, "Bukankah adik perempuannya, sepengetahuanku, kuliah di Universitas Tokyo? Mengapa tidak menginap di tempatnya saja?"

"Adiknya tinggal di asrama mahasiswa," jelas Shikamaru, frustrasi, "malam sudah terlalu larut, asrama mahasiswa tutup dua jam yang lalu, ia belum mem-_booking_ hotel, Sakura tinggal dengan Naruto, aku sudah menampung Gaara, yang lainnya sudah kutanyai satu-satu dan tak ada yang bisa, yang dapat kuharapkan hanya kau, Sasuke—tambahan lagi, apartemenmu 'kan luas. Kau tega membiarkannya pontang-panting sendiri di jalan? Ingat, Tokyo bukan kota yang aman bagi perempuan."

Mendengar alasan Shikamaru yang serinci itu, bagaimana Sasuke mampu menolaknya?

Maka, dengan perpaduan antara ikhlas, gugup, dan berat hati, Sasuke pun menyanggupi permintaan sahabatnya. Dan, akhirnya, di sinilah dia, di apartemennya, berdua saja bersama gadis yang empat jam terakhir tak berhenti membuatnya sakit kepala.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Malam ini, kau bisa tidur di sini," Sasuke membukakan pintu kamar tamunya untuk Hinata. "Di dalam sudah ada kamar mandi—_water heater_ juga ada, kalau-kalau kau mau berendam air hangat."

"_Ha-hai, _terimakasih, Uchiha-san."

Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk gugup, mencengkeram kopernya semakin kuat. Dalam posisi demikian, Sasuke dapat mencium jelas wangi parfum yang ia kenakan, perpaduan antara segar jeruk dan sedikit manis vanilla. Lampu apartemen Sasuke yang terang pun memberikannya detail lebih jelas. Di tempat karaoke tadi, selain tempat duduk mereka yang berjauhan, nyala lampu yang temaram menyebabkan ia tak dapat memandang Hinata dengan jelas. Barulah sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke sadar bahwa telah banyak yang berubah darinya.

Amat banyak.

"Ku-kurasa a-aku akan masuk sekarang," pamit Hinata, tak dapat menutupi semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Aa, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di ruang televisi."

"_H-hai_."

Sifat kikuk yang selalu kumat saat ia dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke memang masih belum hilang, malah kian parah, namun secara fisik, banyak perbedaan yang berhasil Sasuke amati. Satu yang paling mencolok, rambut panjangnya yang dulu mencapai pinggang, kini hanya berada sekitar sepuluh sentimeter di bawah bahunya. Kulitnya terlihat lebih segar, namun kantung matanya justru menebal. Dan yang membuat Sasuke paling heran, gadis yang tadinya sedikit _chubby_ dan berpipi tembem itu berubah menjadi kurusan. Ah, tidak, bukan kurusan lagi namanya, tapi kehilangan cukup banyak berat badan. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah berukuran hampir sama dengan Sakura.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya.

"_Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa pernikahan Hinata dibatalkan."_

"_Sama, aku sungguh tidak menyangka."_

"_Gadis malang, padahal undangan sudah disebar, gedung pernikahan juga sudah dipesan—segalanya sudah dipersiapkan, tapi dua minggu sebelum hari H, mereka sepakat untuk berpisah."_

"_Kabarnya, mempelai pria yang membatalkan pernikahannya."_

"_Ah, masa? Si Kiba Inuzuka? Mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang sering terlihat bersama anjingnya itu, kan? Bukankah mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMA?"_

"_Uh-uh. Kabarnya lagi, Kiba meninggalkannya untuk gadis lain."_

"_Apa? Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri! Berani-beraninya dia—"_

"_Jangan bicara begitu, kita tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."_

"_Yap, Kiba dan Hinata pasti memiliki alasan sendiri. Lagipula, mereka memang sudah tampak tak begitu mesra sejak semester tiga awal."_

"_Tunggu, tunggu, omong-omong soal ini, aku sering melihat teman-teman Hinata menggodanya setiap ia berada di dekat Sasuke."_

"_Kalau tidak salah, bukannya Hinata memang pernah menyukai Sasuke? Dia sempat kagum dengan Naruto di awal kuliah, namun setahuku, yang Hinata sukai adalah Sasuke—aku tidak tahu 'suka' dalam konteks bagaimana."_

"_Benarkah? Aku tidak bermaksud menyepelekannya, namun, Sasuke? Yang benar saja? Mereka bahkan seolah tidak hidup dalam dunia yang sama."_

"_Setuju. Maksudku, lihat saja, Sasuke adalah tipe laki-laki impian perempuan. Dia tampan, pintar, bersih, rapi, tidak genit, dan pendiam. Satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah ia pacari semasa kuliah adalah Ino. Dan, yah, kalian tahu, kan, bagaimana Ino memiliki paras setara model?"_

"_Bukan setara lagi, Ino memang banting setir menjadi model setelah lulus kuliah, sama sekali tidak berminat bekerja sebagai arsitek. Ah, Hinata, gadis malang, padahal sikapnya begitu ramah dan manis. Yah, kuharap dia bahagia."_

"_Ya, kuharap dia bahagia."_

Percakapan panjang namun memuakkan ini pertama kali ia dengar diam-diam setahun lalu di reuni perdana angkatannya, dan hingga sekarang, ia masih tak bisa lupa. Awalnya, orang-orang sibuk bertanya di mana gerangan Hinata, mengapa ia tak menampakkan dirinya. Padahal, ini merupakan reuni pertama angkatan mereka setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, dan acara juga diadakan di Kyoto, daerah asal Hinata sendiri. Sasuke ingat, waktu itu tanggal 26 Desember, 5 hari sebelum pesta pernikahan Hinata digelar. Rencananya, selain untuk keperluan reuni, mereka memang sengaja memilih Kyoto demi menghadiri pesta pernikahan Hinata bersama-sama. Tak ada prasangka buruk, tak ada firasat jelek, sama sekali tak ada. Maka wajar saja bila mereka kaget bukan main sewaktu yang datang justru ayah Hinata, bukannya putrinya yang kikuk dan berambut indigo tua. Selama ini, yang mereka tahu, beliau adalah laki-laki yang cukup dikenal dan dihormati di kawasan Kyoto—tapi Hiashi Hyuuga yang datang di hadapan mereka terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu lemah. Mereka tak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa seorang Hiashi Hyuuga akan datang dengan sepasang mata berair lantas membungkuk di lantai, menahan sesengguk.

Mereka tak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa seorang Hiashi Hyuuga akan berkata, "Maafkan saya, maaf, namun Hinata tidak jadi menikah."

_Maafkan saya_.

_Hinata tidak jadi menikah._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak jadi menikah._

"_A-ano_, Uchiha-San, a-apa boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?"

Laki-laki bermata hitam itu mendongak, mendapati sepasang mata lain berwarna perak-lavender tengah menatap lantai, menghindari dirinya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat, tak paham mesti berkata apa lagi. Segera, wangi jeruk ditambah setitik manis _vanila_ khas Hinata kembali tercium oleh cuping hidungnya, memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Sasuke mendesah kecil, berusaha membuang jauh aroma gadis Kyoto itu. Rokok, ia butuh rokok. Rokok dan pemantik. Rokok, dan pemantik, dan kebulan asap.

"A-aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau merokok, U-Uchiha-san."

_Shoot._ Gerakan tangan Sasuke otomatis terhenti.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa Hinata tidak pernah tahan dengan asap rokok?

"Maaf, aku akan merokok di ruangan lain," ucapnya yang buru-buru dicegah oleh Hinata.

"_Iie_, ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Tidak, jangan dulu, jangan sekarang," Sasuke ingin mengatakan ini, namun mulutnya terkunci—tak bisa. Sebaliknya, ia membalas perkataan Hinata dengan, "Tidak perlu, setelah kupikir, aku lebih baik tidak merokok."

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud demi—"

"Sama sekali bukan," Sasuke mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "aku memiliki alasan lain," yaitu ibuku, tambah Sasuke dalam hati, "kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ehm, ba-baik."

Lantas keduanya saling diam, membiarkan suara televisi memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan.

Dalam kesunyian itu, Sasuke tahu, Hinata terus melirik ke arahnya—ia tidak kaget, tidak ada yang mengherankan.

Sebab sejak dahulu, Hinata memang selalu seperti ini.

Sebab sejak dahulu, Hinata...

"Apartemenmu luas, Uchiha-san," ujar Hinata lirih, serupa gumaman, "pasti harga sewanya sangat mahal, apalagi ini daerah Minami-Aoyama..."

"Hn, tidak juga. Gedung apartemen ini merupakan salah satu proyek perusahaan tempatku bekerja, dan kebetulan, aku yang mendesainnya. Karena hasilnya memuaskan, aku diberi satu unit gratis—yang sekarang kutempati."

"E-eh? Ka-kau yang mendesainnya?"

"Hyuuga-san, aku seorang arsitek," Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, seolah reaksi Hinata tidak wajar—dan kau juga arsitek, semestinya.

"A-ah, pa-pantas aja aku merasa familiar dengan gaya bangunan dan tatanan interiornya," ujar Hinata malu-malu, "semasa kuliah, a-aku selalu mengagumi karyamu, jadi... Uhm..."

Ah, gadis itu melirik ke arahnya lagi—Sasuke merasakan darahnya seketika berdesir.

Ia ingin berkata "Terimakasih, tapi tidak, karyaku masih kalah jauh dibanding milik Sai, dan karena itulah ia berhasil membangun karir di luar negeri sekaligus mengambil hati Ino yang sempat kuperangkap tiga hingga empat tahun lalu." namun ada sesuatu yang seolah melarangnya. Di bawah cahaya kekuningan yang datang dari penerangan di ruang televisi ini, ia terlihat begitu kecil, begitu berbeda dengan Hinata yang selama ini segar di bayangannya. Satu dua tetes air dari rambutnya jatuh ke sofa hijau tempat mereka berdua duduk, membuat jalan air tipis di punggung baju tidurnya. Sepasang mata itu masih mencuri pandang padanya, mengiriminya tatapan tak terbaca, semacam kehampaan yang tak dapat Sasuke deskripsikan.

Lalu kesabarannya habis.

Ada banyak yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan kepada Hinata, terlalu banyak sampai-sampai Sasuke tak mampu menyebutkan detailnya. Mengapa kau menjadi sekurus ini, mengapa kau selalu berbicara terbata, mengapa sedari dulu kau suka mencuri pandang ke arahku namun selalu menundukkan kepala setiap kita berpapasan, mengapa kau selalu bertingkah sok lugu, mengapa kau begitu aneh, mengapa kau sering berbicara mengenai hal yang tidak-tidak, mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu, mengapa kau harus menampakkan diri, mengapa kau mesti berada di sini, di apartemenku, duduk di atas sofaku, menonton tayangan yang ditampilkan televisiku, mengapa begitu banyak kata 'mengapa' yang ingin kutujukan padamu, dan mengapa...

"Mengapa kau tidak jadi menikah, Hyuuga-san?"

Sasuke hanya ingin tahu alasannya.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mencintai Kiba."

* * *

**oOoOo**

**To be continued.**

**A/N:**

**Jadi, gimana? :D **

**Yak, ini cerita terbaru saya :D rencananya, cerita ini akan lebih kompleks dan serius dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi ya dasar sudah lama nggak nulis, jadi masih belum lancar main kata-kata lagi :D eh iya, di sini, Neji author posisikan sebagai kakak kandung Hinata. Sasuke juga author buat lebih manusia, nggak cool-cool amat, nggak ketus-ketus amat. Terus, terus, mumpung liburan, saya mau menamatkan dua cerita saya yang lain, lantas fokus di cerita baru ini-kali ini beneran deh, nggak bohong, hehe. Rencananya, Saihate dan From Y to Y akan diupdate besok, sekarang masih dalam proses pengeditan ^^ dan kalau bisa, tiap tiga hari diupdate, soalnya semester 4 kayaknya saya bakal lebih sibuk :') anyway, terimakasih buat semua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita-cerita saya, maafkan author yang malas ini, ya :') akhir kata, semoga saya mampu memenuhi janji saya kali ini. Yosh, arigatou, minna-saaan! ^o^**

**Yogyakarta, 2013**


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning After

"Jika kau tidak mencintai Kiba—jika kau tidak mencintai Kiba, apa berita bahwa kau pernah menyukaiku semasa kuliah itu benar?"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya pertanyaan itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya, mungkin anggukan ragu Hinata atau gelengan cepat yang lekas disusul rentetan tawa, pun berbagai macam dalih seputar, "Kau dengar itu dari mana? Astaga, maaf, teman-temanku memang suka membuat rumor, maafkan mereka."

Tetapi rasanya pertanyaan itu memang tak usah ada, tak dibutuhkan untuk ada, karena beberapa saat kemudian, setelah deklarasi pendeknya bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kiba yang membuat Sasuke sejenak menghentikan napasnya, Hinata kembali memecah sepi di antara mereka dengan berkata, "Ahaha, aku bercanda."

Ia tidak perlu mendengarnya dua kali untuk merasakan hatinya terlempar jatuh.

* * *

_**Reaching You**_

**by: Aya Kohaku**

I just own the story, the original Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

"Kau tahu, kau ini cantik. Hanya saja, kau begitu pemalu."

"Hey, Hinataaa!"

"Hinata, Hinata, lihat, aku membawa pulang medali!"

"Kau sangat cantik. Suaramu sangat cantik."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat hari jadi ketiga, Hinata!"

"—Menjadi pengacara sukses, pindah ke Tokyo, kemudian meminangmu."

"Mari menikah. Setelah kita sama-sama lulus kuliah, mari menikah."

Kyoto dan Kiba adalah dua hal yang baginya tak dapat dipisahkan.

Tidak akan ada Kiba jika ia tidak lahir, dibesarkan, serta tinggal di Kyoto. Pun, tidak akan ada Kyoto tanpa membayangkan sosok Kiba dengan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya dan seekor anjing _Shiba inu _tampan berlari membuntut di belakang. Seperti deretan bambu hijau yang memanjang di Arashimaya, Hinata tak mampu menolak uluran tangan laki-laki bermata cokelat hangat itu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di sanggar anak-anak milik keluarga Kurenai-_sensei_. _Kau cantik_, begitu dialog pertama tertulis pada prolog kehidupan mereka, _suaramu sangat cantik_.

Matanya tak dapat terpejam berhari-hari.

Cantik bukanlah kata yang biasa diterimanya, tetapi Kiba, masih dengan kostum Pangeran Berkuda Putih-nya yang setengah terkancing seusai pementasan drama Putih Salju, berjalan sambil mengangkat kepala ke arahnya—ke arah Hyuuga Hinata, si pemeran di balik layar yang meminjamkan suara nyanyiannya kepada pemeran utama wanita. "Kau cantik, suaramu sangat cantik," berulang terus di kepalanya dalam perjalanan pulang. Seandainya kala itu Kiba mengatakan "Hei, kudengar kau puteri sulung Hyuuga-sama yang suka berbicara sendiri dan bermain cacing di halaman sekolah itu, ya?" padanya, mungkin Hinata bisa dengan mudah tertawa ringkas sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan setiap ada yang menanyakan kebiasaan anehnya, tetapi tidak.

Kiba memujinya, dan Hinata tak biasa menerima pujian.

Maka ia pikir, ia jatuh cinta.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha? Mahasiswa arsitektur asal Tokyo itu? Ya, ya, dia memang tampan. Tapi, aku dengar, masuk ke Kyoto University ini bukanlah pilihan pertamanya. Kalau tidak salah, dia sebenarnya justru ingin masuk Kedokteran Todai."

"Haaah, lepas dari isu itu, pria Tokyo memang berbeda, ya. Gaya berpakaiannya pun selalu enak dilihat."

"Karena dia memang tampan."

"Benar, karena dia memang tampan. Sayangnya dia terlihat tidak begitu banyak bicara."

"Hmm, hmm, teman wanitanya pun rata-rata cantik semua."

"Terang saja, realistis kan bila dia memiliki teman wanita cantik. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, karena dia memang tampan."

"Ah, benar, karena dia memang tampan."

Kiba dan Kyoto, Hinata pikir hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna memiliki dua nama itu di hidupnya.

Mungkin akan ada suatu hari di mana dia harus berhenti tinggal, menyeret koper, sebuah boneka beruang, dan pergi ke kota seberang—atau bahkan negara. Meski sesekali, Hinata juga ingin menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa dunia di luar Kyoto-nya yang sendu dan sembab, tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan untuk tak pernah kembali. Ada banyak tempat, terlalu banyak, yang ingin Hinata kunjungi. Kyoto adalah daerah yang menyenangkan dan dipenuhi guguran sakura saat musim semi, Hinata sangat menyukainya, tapi ada kalanya ia penasaran, apakah langit terlihat sama meski kau ada di berbagai belahan dunia. Kalau tidak, lantas seperti apa—ia kepingin melihatnya, menyaksikannya dengan sepasang mata telanjang. Tokyo, Osaka, Hokkaido, ah, Bali, Paris, London, Roma, berderet-deret nama.

Namun Kyoto tetaplah tempatnya kembali.

Kiba tetaplah tempatnya kembali, Sasuke Uchiha tidak sepantasnya berada di sana, mereka berbeda dunia.

—Mereka bahkan hampir tak pernah bicara.

Tidak dengan kata-kata.

"Ma-maaf, tapi mari batalkan pernikahan ini, Hinata," ia mendengar sebuah suara. "Aku—aku mencintai wanita lain."

Ah.

Karma memang ada, itu sebuah fakta.

Hinata mencintai Kiba, lewat caranya sendiri, walau kadang matanya beralih pada sesosok pria pucat bermata hitam pekat yang datang dari Tokyo (di koridor depan kelas, halaman belakang kampus—kadang ia duduk bersila, membaca buku bahasa asing, kadang memainkan gitar tanpa sadar banyak telinga yang mendengarkan—, di sudut perpustakaan, di aula gedung utama, di minimarket sebelah universitas), tetapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menikah dengan siapa pun selain Kiba. Kiba adalah laki-laki sempurna, setidaknya bagi Hinata, Kiba adalah laki-laki sempurna yang mampu menyunggingkan senyum paling sempurna dan kilatan mata yang juga paling sempurna. Kenyataan bahwa Kiba mengatakan akan mempersuntingnya di hari ulangtahun kebersamaan mereka yang kelima (mereka menjalinnya semenjak usia enam belas) turut menambahkan tingkat kesempurnaan itu menjadi berlipat. Ia bahagia.

Ia bahagia, sungguh, hidupnya begitu sempurna. Keluarganya begitu sempurna. Kekasihnya begitu sempurna. Gaun pengantin putih yang rencananya akan dia pakai di hari pernikahannya begitu sempurna. Kyoto begitu sempurna. Segalanya begitu sempurna.

Ia mencintai Kiba, Hinata pikir Kiba pun selalu merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintai wanita lain," itu tidak seharusnya ada.

Seharusnya tidak usah pernah ada.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

_Tapi kalau begitu caranya, berarti kau picik sekali, Hinata. Karena kau tidak mencintai Kiba—kau mencintai ide dari keberadaan Kiba, tapi kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya merasa perlu mencintainya seakan-akan, jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka dunia yang kau sebut-sebut sempurna itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Sebab ia laki-laki yang pertama memujimu, dan kau begitu percaya akan cinta pertama, sehingga kau (dan dia) berusaha terus hidup di balik hubungan yang kalian anggap cinta, mengerti? Nyatanya kau mencintai Sasuke (jangan bohong, aku tahu), heh, paling tidak kau tertarik padanya, jadi wajar saja._

_Jadi wajar saja kalau di sisi lain, Kiba juga merasakan sesuatu yang serupa, kemudian hatinya terpikat oleh wanita lain._

_Bedanya, Kiba bukanlah orang yang pintar berbohong._

—Kemudian pemilik sepasang mata perak keunguan itu terjaga.

Pukul delapan pagi, ruangan tempatnya berada tampak asing dan muram. Ia menghapus lelehan air hangat di tepian mata dan pipinya, lantas perlahan menyusun kepingan ingatannya yang hilang dibawa mimpi hingga akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa mulutnya dipenuhi bau alkohol. Aroma memabukkan itu bersarang kental di mulutnya, menyebabkan Hinata sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan sewaktu berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Namun memang dasar ia sedang tidak beruntung, sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk beruang entah dari mana sudah ada di depan kakinya, mendukung ketidakseimbangan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Hinata terjatuh, membenturkan kening pucatnya dengan lantai dan tak lupa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan serta ingatan akan kejadian tadi malam.

Ia telah mencium Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Oh, tidak," seketika, jeritannya tertahan, "oh, tidak, oh, Kami-_sama_, astaga."

Tapi ingatannya tidak berbohong.

"Aku bercanda," Hinata ingat, tadi malam, ia sempat menambahkan dua patah kata ini kepada Sasuke. "Aku mencintainya—aku _pikir_, aku mencintainya."

"Jadi, berita bahwa—"

"Kiba yang membatalkan pernikahan kami?"

"... Ya, kudengar," Sasuke menggantungkan jawabannya, ragu.

"Oh, benar, dia mencintai wanita la—"

"Maaf?"

"Dia mencintai wanita lain, jadi, yah."

Bukan berarti Hinata mengharapkan simpati dari pria yang, ia akui, pernah menarik hatinya semasa kuliah itu, hanya saja mulutnya bergerak sendiri, seolah Sasuke memiliki magnet kasat mata yang memaksa Hinata untuk mengeluarkan huruf apa saja yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Seolah Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya di balik pernikahannya yang harus dibatalkan. Dari penglihatannya sendiri, Sasuke, di lain pihak, tidak merasa keberatan. Walau laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi sebagai satu dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah terperangkap pada ketampanannya, Hinata tahu betul bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe yang cukup blak-blakan—apabila ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu, ia akan mengatakannya terus terang.

Sasuke baru menunjukkan reaksi itu ketika Hinata—sambil tersenyum kikuk setelah menyelesaikan pengakuan _pathetic_-nya—tiba-tiba menceletuk, "A-apa aku boleh minta _beer _dingin yang ada di kulkasmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau _minum_?"

"Aku pun tadinya ti-tidak tahu kalau kau merokok, Uchiha-san."

_Kita adalah makhluk asing satu sama lain._

"Kalau begitu, sebentar, biar aku ambilkan."

Ada bias ketidaksukaan pada gaya bicara Sasuke sewaktu ia memelajari bahwa Hinata _bisa _meneguk alkohol. Selama ini, ia selalu mengira bahwa wanita berambut indigo itu merupakan tipe gadis tradisional Kyoto yang begitu polos dan tidak mengenal kata berupa _beer_ atau minuman memabukkan lain. Ah, namun, kau memang tidak boleh menilai orang hanya dari bungkus luarnya saja. Lagipula, Hinata sudah berusia hampir dua puluh empat (gadis itu masuk kuliah setahun lebih cepat, sementara Naruto dan Sakura setahun lebih lambat), jadi bukan hal yang mengagetkan apabila rasa penasarannya terhadap dunia luar membesar. _Gosh_, Hinata bahkan mungkin sudah pernah berciuman—demi Tuhan, ia dan Kiba pernah berpacaran lebih dari lima tahun, siapa yang bisa mengira apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka—atau, atau lebih; dan seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu ambil pusing plus sok-sokan ikut campur, sebab ia pun pernah mencium Ino saat mereka masih bersama, maka normal apabila Hinata melakukan hal yang serupa terhadap Kiba, _why_, dia bukan lagi anak-anak—

Tidak.

Tetap tidak bisa.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Hinata melakukan itu semua.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menahan erangan kasarnya, membanting pintu kulkas terlampau keras, lalu kembali ke ruang televisi sambil membawa empat kaleng _beer _dingin."Mendadak aku pun ingin minum," ujarnya, berusaha bersikap biasa, tangan kanannya menyodorkan satu ke Hinata. "Aku membawa empat, kalau-kalau kau (atau aku) ingin tambah."

Usahanya sia-sia, dua kaleng tambahan itu sebenarnya tak berguna.

Satu kaleng _beer_, dan Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup merasakan minuman beralkohol itu lagi di lidahnya. Televisi di hadapan mereka masih menyala, tak ditonton. Tawa Sasuke lepas, cukup kecil untuk sampai di telinga Hinata. Di antara keadaan setengah sadarnya, ia tertawa, merasa miris bahwa televisi yang ada di hadapannya justru berganti peran sebagai penonton, sedangkan ia dan Hinata merupakan tayangan nyata cuma-cuma, adegan tak menarik gratis.

Nah—ia tertawa lagi—kalau malam itu perlu dinyatakan dalam satu kata, maka Sasuke akan memilih 'janggal' atau 'konyol'.

Janggal, karena selama kuliah, ia hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Hinata (tidak dengan kata-kata, namun lain bila kau menyebutkan bertukar pandang diam-diam adalah cara lain dari komunikasi), padahal sekarang mereka tengah menenggak _beer _dingin bersama sembari saling menanyakan kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, tergelak, menatap kosong pada layar televisi, tergelak lagi, menghela, mengasihani garis hidup, melepas kata-kata acak lewat racauan tak jelas, membuka diri di antara kuat aroma alkohol, dan kembali tergelak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Konyol, karena, Sasuke merasa tak sedikit pun keberatan dengan ini semua.

"Kukira kau benar-benar bisa menenggak alkohol, Hyuuga," Sasuke melirik kaleng _beer _Hinata yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengah semula, "ternyata baru beberapa teguk, wajahmu sudah begitu merah."

Ia mabuk, Hinata mabuk, seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi bau ketaksadaran, namun Sasuke masih dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup saat Hinata membalas ucapannya dengan senyum lebar. "Hinata, panggil aku Hinata," dan ia mendapatkan satu catatan baru bahwa, dalam keadaan mabuk, wanita indigo ini berubah agak agresif. "Aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarga."

"Ada alasan khusus?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa terhibur.

Dua gelengan. "Kurang suka saja," akunya. "Ah, itu mengingatkanku dengan wanita yang dicintai Kiba. Dia memanggilku Hyuuga."

"Wanita yang membuat pernikahanmu dengan Kiba batal?" kali ini Hinata mengangguk, menghadirkan keterkejutan di sela kondisi mabuk-setengah-sadar Sasuke. "Kalian sempat bertemu?"

"Kurang lebih seminggu setelah pernikahan kami dibatalkan."

"Oh," balas Sasuke pendek, tak tahu harus menambahkan apa lagi.

Mengambil kesempatan atas jawaban pendek Sasuke, Hinata melanjutkan, "Dia datang ke rumahku, tak diundang, memintaku untuk memaafkan Kiba," pandangannya disematkan ke televisi, "Aku bilang, aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi untuk kembali memulai suatu hubungan pertemanan, aku tak bisa."

"Ah, bukankah itu sedikit kejam?"

"Aku?" Hinata memindahkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

Yang ditanya cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan, mereka."

Ada desahan kecil berhembus di dekat telinganya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kenyataan bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta, aku tidak punya hak," dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap Hinata tersenyum hambar. "Tapi jika ditanya apakah aku sakit hati atau tidak, maka jawabannya adalah iya, sangat," jemarinya berhenti di tutup kaleng _beer_ yang sudah lama ia biarkan terbuka, memainkan tepiannya. "Dan Kiba begitu berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan di antara kami. Maksudnya, a-aku—," kaleng _beer _itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja, "aku juga tak ingin bermusuhan, hanya saja 'kembali berteman' pun tidak secepat itu, aku memerlukan waktu untuk menata ulang hidup."

"Ia begitu mendesakmu untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang muncul?"

"Tepat sekali," Hinata tesenyum lagi, lebih hambar. "Tapi rasanya kami impas, aku mungkin juga tidak pernah mencintainya seperti yang selama ini kukira."

Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin tertawa—mungkin alkohol mendorongnya sedikit gila—tapi Sasuke melakukannya saja sewaktu mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata.

"Mungkin aku sedikit tahu," ia memotong tawanya demi berkata demikian. Lalu peluru itu buru-buru ia lemparkan, "Kau pernah menyukaiku, kan?"

Ada banyak yang Sasuke prediksi malam ini. Ia menyangka, setelah menyelesaikan babak curhat-dalam-keadaan-mabuknya, Hinata akan ganti bertanya lebih dalam mengenai kehidupan Sasuke. _Well_, wanita itu sudah menanyakan di mana keluarganya tinggal dan berapa saudara yang ia miliki, namun Sasuke menebak suatu hal yang lebih, seperti mengapa hubungannya dan Ino kandas, mengapa Ino lantas berpacaran dengan Sai (sahabat Sasuke sendiri), dan bagaimana pertemanan Sasuke dengan Sai semenjak kejadian itu. Apabila keadaan mabuknya sudah mulai bercampur rasa kantuk, barangkali, Sasuke bisa membayangkan Hinata bertanya sambil menguap mengenai berapa wanita saja yang pernah Sasuke kencani, dan apakah dia sedang lajang sekarang (kalau iya, mengapa), kapan ia akan menikah, seperti apa kriteria wanita idealnya, serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan terpendam lain sampai ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur di atas sofanya, meneteskan liur tanpa berdosa.

"Aku bukan pacar tipe idaman," Sasuke pun sudah berencana akan menjawab seperti ini seandainya skenario di atas benar-benar terjadi. "Fisikku mungkin iya, menurut kebanyakan orang, sayangnya sikapku begitu dingin."

Karena mereka sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, menjadi sedikit manis dan banyak bicara bukanlah suatu kesalahan, maka Sasuke dapat membayangkan untuk lanjut berbicara begini, "Ino cantik, dia perempuan independen yang menarik. Wataknya keras dan tegas. Mengenalkannya kepada orangtuaku sudah tentu hal yang mudah. Maksudnya," sampai di sini, masih dalam skenarionya, Sasuke akan berhenti sejenak demi menjaga ketegangan, dan Hinata akan mengedipkan matanya lamat-lamat, memaksanya tanpa kata untuk kembali lanjut berbicara, "keluargaku pun memiliki watak yang sama. Maka, kupikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima pengakuan cintanya kala itu. Segera setelah itu, tidak ada laki-laki di kampus yang tidak mengakui bahwa aku laki-laki yang beruntung, termasuk Sai. Yah, Sai menyukainya—Ino, maksudku. Mungkin, di titik ini, aku memang sedikit jahat."

Sebab, terkadang, aku pun ingin melangkahi Sai di satu bidang.

—Tapi Sasuke rupanya bukanlah penebak yang handal.

Alih-alih alur yang telah ia bayangkan terwujud, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ternyata amat berbeda jauh.

"Kalau aku mengatakan iya," serak suara Hinata membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata, "kalau aku mengatakan aku pernah menyukaimu, apakah besok pagi kau masih mampu mengingatnya?"

Semestanya lekas membeku.

"Bisa jadi, ingatanku cukup baik saat mabuk," sayangnya kalimat andalan ini tak pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya, karena bibir lembut Hinata sudah lebih dulu berhimpitan dengan bibirnya—bau alkohol bercampur dengan wangi tubuhnya yang khas tercium jelas menembus cuping hidung Sasuke, sementara wanita di hadapannya masih sibuk menempelkan permukaan bibir mereka, mencuri setiap oksigen yang ada. Memagut, mengait. Memagut, mengait.

Ciuman yang begitu sembrono dan amatir.

—Namun tak memberi Sasuke alasan untuk menolaknya.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-ah sudah enakan. Tapi, _e-etto_, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing."

"_Hangover _karena meminum kurang dari setengah kaleng _beer _ukuran medium?"

"A-aku bu-bukan peminum yang baik, ja-jadi..."

"_Hn_, ya, ya, duduklah, aku membuat _pancake _untuk sarapan."

Oh, barangkali dia lupa akan kejadian tadi malam.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, saling tak memandang. Sasuke sibuk menikmati dua tumpuk _apple pancake_ di atas piringnya_, _Hinata sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah tanpa permisi mencium Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk, di apartemennya, di atas sofanya yang tampak mahal, jatuh tertidur di tengah-tengah, dan dibopong ke kamar tamu.

Sejauh ini, laki-laki di hadapannya itu terlihat tidak memiliki ingatan atas peristiwa tadi malam. _Cih, _bukankah dia sendiri yang saat kuliah dulu, berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ingatannya cukup baik meski dalam pengaruh alkohol? Tapi sudahlah, justru lebih baik bila Sasuke memang lupa, dengan begitu ia tidak usah menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak lagi berhadapan dengan laki-laki tampan itu kelak.

Dengan begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa semasa kuliah, Hinata memang pernah menyukainya. Teramat dalam.

"Cokelat cair?" tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyuguhkan _cup_ kecil berisi cokelat panas cair. "Biasanya wanita menyukai hal ini di atas tumpukan _pancake _mereka, jadi aku sengaja membuatnya."

"Wanita?" Hinata tidak kuasa menahan pertanyaannya.

"Oh, ibuku, kakak iparku, Sakura, dan beberapa teman wanitaku menyukainya," terang Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa herannya karena Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya sedemikian cepat.

"A-ah, begitu," semburat merah terasa di kedua sisi pipi Hinata, "ta-tapi, tidak, terimakasih, asam lambungku tidak bersahabat."

"_Ho_, sayang sekali."

Ya, sayang sekali sikapmu jauh lebih manis saat mabuk.

Adegan selanjutnya berlangsung tanpa percakapan. Sasuke mengumpulkan piring bekas dan sisa makanan, kemudian beranjak ke dapur setelah dengan lumayan halus menolak bantuan Hinata. Merasa tak ada apa pun yang bisa dilakukan, Hinata memutuskan berjalan mengelilingi apartemen besar milik lelaki tampan itu (karena terang sinar matahari yang masuk dari lubang ventilasi memberinya akses pandangan lebih jelas ketimbang tadi malam). Sesuai dugaannya, barang-barang tertata rapi di sana-sini—begitu Sasuke. Potret figura, _vas _bunga, rak buku, jam dinding, mesin pembuat kopi (mengapa Sasuke meletakkannya di kabin dekat ruang televisi, Hinata tidak begitu mengerti), koleksi _disc _musik, film, lantai kayu tak berdebu, lampu tegak minimalis, gitar tua (dia ingat Sasuke sering memainkannya di taman belakang kampus), _playstation 4, _dan aksesoris rumahan lain dengan variasi warna tak lebih dari hitam, putih, cokelat, merah, hijau, biru tua, juga abu-abu polos.

Semuanya normal, begitu normal, begitu Sasuke.

Nyaris begitu Sasuke.

Nyaris, karena Hinata tidak menyangka akan menemukan _baby grand piano _hitam mengkilat bertengger manis di kamar utama, menggodanya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu—oh, bukan, bukan berarti ia seenaknya membuka kamar Sasuke demi melihat isinya, namun kebetulan pintunya memang terbuka amat lebar, jadi mau tak mau ia menjalankan nalurinya dan melihat ke sekitar. "Kau bisa bermain piano?" Hinata bertanya, mencium wangi khas Sasuke sudah ada di sisinya. "A-aku tidak tahu—"

Apalagi, Hinata juga sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke merokok.

"Tidak, itu hadiah," ia mendapat jawaban apa adanya. "Karena kamar utama terlalu besar, aku tidak tahu harus mengisinya dengan apa, jadi kuletakkan saja. Mau memainkannya?"

Tapi hal semacam itu akan terlihat picisan, semacam babak klise pada drama _romance_.

Maka dia menolak.

"Aku sudah tidak begitu pintar bermain piano."

"_Ho, _sayang sekali," ia dengar hal yang sama keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jemariku sudah agak kaku," lanjutnya, merasa perlu memperjelas. Ada sunyi sejenak. "Kau tidak ke kantor?" suaranya terdengar lagi, mengalihkan topik, tak berusaha terdengar seperti seorang istri yang sudah lama tak bertemu sang suami.

"Hn? Ini hari Minggu."

"Woah—_oh, _ya, aku lupa."

_Seriously, _Hinata? Kau baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirimu di depan laki-laki yang pernah kau sukai!

"Omong-omong," giliran pihak kedua yang berusaha mencari bahan perbincangan baru, "kulihat, barang bawaanmu begitu banyak," Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. "Kau mau menetap di Tokyo?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu sekonyong-konyong menarik Hinata kembali pada kesadaran.

Astaga, benar juga.

Hinata berlari ke kamar tamu, sedikit terlalu terburu-buru, merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan ke dalam koper. Pukul sembilan, bagus, ia masih bisa menumpang taksi tanpa harus terjebak taksi di jalan, dan—uhm, rambutnya yang berantakan ini bisa ditata nanti di tengah jalan, yang paling penting saat ini adalah—

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" sosok pucat Sasuke mengagetkannya di pintu ruang tamu. "Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Menolak berkali-kali bukanlah tindakan yang sopan.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal di Tokyo selama empat bulan ke depan?"

Lima jam kemudian mereka sudah ada di salah satu rumah makan keluarga di kawasan Minato. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang memberat di pelupuk mata. Lima jam merupakan waktu yang sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke untuk melihat sisi memalukan dirinya—bukan berarti selama kuliah dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya, sih—dan Hinata tidak ingin memperparahnya dengan menangis. Agak tak berselera menyantap sepiring pasta yang dipesankan Sasuke untuknya, Hinata mendesah, "Begitulah. guru yang pernah mengajarku di sanggar dulu memintaku untuk melatih piano—"

"Kukira kau berkata bahwa kau sudah tidak terlalu pandai bermain piano?"

Tapi kalau begini caranya, sampai kapan Hinata sanggup menahan air mata.

"Piano dan menyanyi, tapi lebih condong ke menyanyi. Melatih piano hanya bagian minor, jadi aku masih bisa menyanggupinya," ia menciptakan satu alasan baru. "Akan ada perlombaan drama besar-besaran lima bulan lagi, dan kebetulan, sanggar milik guruku ikut berpartisipasi. Aku ha-hanya tidak menyangka bahwa biaya sewa apartemen di kawasan Omotesando sangat besar."

"Mengapa tidak tinggal dengan gurumu saja, kalau begitu?"

"Dia sudah berkeluarga, a-aku merasa tidak enak."

"Hn, kau bisa tinggal denganku—kalau kau mau."

Jangan bercanda.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, kalau kau mau," ulang Sasuke, terlampau larut dalam sepiring pasta saus tomatnya demi mengangkat kepala. "Apartemenku dan sanggar milik gurumu tidak terlalu jauh—kau bisa naik kereta, atau menumpang mobilku."

Kami-sama, hidup Hinata bukanlah lelucon atau artikel humor.

"Ta-tapi, aku masih bisa tinggal di tempat adikku—"

"Asrama mahasiswa Todai sekarang membolehkannya?"

"U-uh, sebenarnya tidak, na-namun, a-aku masih bisa mencari apartemen murah lain—"

"Terserah saja, hari ini kebetulan aku juga tak punya acara."

Mereka kembali ke apartemen Sasuke pukul tujuh malam dengan tangan hampa.

Hinata melepaskan bendungan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan," isaknya, "biarkan aku membayar uang sewa bulanan—ja-jangan mahal-mahal, ya, se-sekiranya saja."

Melihat Hinata menangis bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Sasuke. Sejujurnya, Hinata sudah berkali-kali menangis di hadapannya. Saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, saat menjadi panitia kesehatan di acara pentas seni fakultas, saat mendapat nilai terendah di semester 3, saat wisuda, dan entah saat apa lagi. Menjadi Sasuke yang dingin seperti biasa, ia sempat terlibat perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri—apakah ia harus membiarkan perempuan itu tersedu tanpa berbuat apa-apa, duduk diam mencium wangi khas Hinata meresap lagi di sekitar sofanya yang kali ini ditambah asin ingus dan air mata, atau menjadi seorang _gentleman _dengan cara menawarkan tisu kering serta membantu mengelap pipinya yang basah tak karuan. Ia memilih opsi pertama, pada akhirnya, berpikir lebih nyaman untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri ketimbang mendadak menjelma sebagai pangeran impian. Pandangannya ia pusatkan ke lukisan abstrak yang dihadiahkan Naruto di ulangtahunnya yang ke dua puluh empat (misteri besar dari mana sahabatnya itu membelinya), tergantung manis di dinding yang berhadapan langsung dengan punggung Hinata, menunggu sesenggukannya renda tanpa mematahkan sebuah kata. Setelah yakin bahwa Hinata mulai merasa tenang, barulah pelan-pelan dia menanggapi apa yang Hinata sampaikan padanya beberapa belas menit lalu.

"Mungkin kau bisa membayarnya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

Tanggapannya adalah gelengan cepat.

"Tidak, a-aku tidak enak kalau tak membayar uang sewa," begitu kira-kira yang ingin disampaikan Hinata melalui suara seraknya.

"Baiklah, delapan puluh ribu yen sebulan, bagaimana?"

"E-enam puluh ribu."

Ah, Sasuke menyukainya.

"Baik, enam puluh ribu yen sebulan."

"A-aku juga akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga," wanita itu masih berniat menambahkan. "Me-mencuci, memasak, me—hiks—menyetrika..."

Racauannya berlanjut hingga semenit.

"Baik, baik," Sasuke menghela napas, tak melepaskan pandangannya pada lukisan di balik punggung Hinata. "Tapi ada satu syarat lain."

Isakan Hinata sudah hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau tidak boleh minum _beer, _tidak di dalam apartemenku."

Sasuke menyangka akan menerima sebuah protes, namun Hinata hanya mengerang pelan.

"Karena kau bisa saja kembali mabuk seperti tadi malam, dan," pandangan matanya beralih, mendarat di satu wajah sayu yang ada di seberangnya, "dan menciumku tanpa sadar."

Tetapi sepasang pelupuk wanita berambut indigo itu sudah terpejam.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat."

Yang Sasuke dengar selanjutnya adalah dengkuran.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

a/n:

Telat 3 hari sesuai janji saya, ya? Hehehe, karena kemarin 3 hari sibuk kontrol kesehatan ke dokter dan beli persiapan lebaran, jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Sejujurnya, dari semua fic saya, ini fic yang paling saya sayang 3 seneng aja bikin Sasuke yang OOC namun nggak berlebihan gitu, jadinya dia lebih manusiawi. Oh, iya, kalau nggak ada halangan, yang mau saya update duluan Saihate, 2-3 hari kemudian, baru disusul From Y to Y dan kembali The Winsome Carousel. Agak sedih sih The Winsome Carousel tanggapannya kurang baik, mungkin karena ada unsur Shonen-Ai-nya ya :')

Singkat kata, maaf banget karena saya baru bisa update sekarang, dan yah, saya memang penulis yang buruk :') namun semoga Minna-san mampu menikmati cerita saya ini (walau saya yakin bakal banyak banget typo dan kesalahannya karena nggak dicek ulang, langsung tulis dan update aja, haha)

Arigatou.

Yogyakarta, 2012


End file.
